Zora's River
by NariaVane
Summary: Our Hero Link finds Princess Zelda bathing in Zora's River. rated M!


**Disclaimer- I do not own The Legend Of Zelda, it is the property of it's respectable owners, this is simply a fanfic. **

**Zora's River  
**

She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen. The way the light reflected upon the river and to her features only enhanced her radiance. She was pale with long yellow hair that glittered like sunshine and fresh lemons. Link felt his heart skip a beat as she dunked her head below the river again and swam a bit before rising to the surface once more with her back to him, running her fingers through her hair. Zelda slowly began to walk to the shore, revealing more of herself as the water level dropped around her. He wanted to look away, but his eyes wouldn't obey his mind and as he stared in awe of her excellence, Link felt his heart fill with need. She was wearing only her under slip, the normally thick white fabric was now translucent and clung tightly around the curve of her hips ending just below the curve of her firm round buttocks. Water trickled down her thighs, and Link imagined himself licking his way up those thighs, to the prize he could never acquire.

She turned and began to walk to her clothing which was thrown upon the grass, giving the Hero a view of one of her supple and perky breasts. The see through fabric allowed him to view the slight pink tinge of the swollen nub at the center and he could feel his breeches tighten with his need as he thought of what it would be like to suck, nibble upon and tease her swollen nipples.

Zelda bent over her clothing, however didn't quickly begin to put them on. Instead, she laid upon them with her knees bent upward and closed at an angle with her arms thrown up above her head looking up at the blue sky. He watched her for several minutes, contemplating, whether he should leave, or make himself known.

Then it happened.

Her right hand, traveled down from its position above her head. Her fingers lightly caressing her face stopping only when they reached her swollen lips. She parted her lips allowing her tongue to swirl around the tips of her index and middle fingers before moving on down toward her chest. The princess pulled the fabric of her under slip down to just below her left breast and slowly encircled her nipple with her newly moistened fingers. Her right hand moved farther down landing between her thighs, and her left hand traveled to her chest. She was gripping her left breast with her left hand, and teasing herself over her slip with her right, moving her hand in slow circles has as she slowly separated her knees and opened her legs wide. Zelda licked her now slightly parted lips, and tilted her head back, arching her body in wanton pleasure as she stroked her clit. Link imagined how wet she must be and wished with all his might that he was pressed against her arching body, entering her again and again, as she moaned his name.

Link moved closer to her from his position in the bushes, he didn't want to be seen, but she seemed so distracted, that he doubted moving closer would make much difference. By this time, she was moving her right hand faster and her eyes were fluttering open and shut as she cried out between breathy moans. He knew she was getting closer to her peak when she began to finger herself with her other hand and Link felt his throbbing need against his thigh begin to drive him insane.

He watched closely as she brought herself to the edge, biting her lip as she rode out her orgasm.

"Link…"

The Hero of Time's eyes opened wide, he thought she had caught him. When she didn't turn around, his heart ached and his cock twitched with the realization, that she was saying his name as she was coming.

"Link…" she whispered again.

He stepped out from the bushes behind her and kneeled over the princess. Her eyes were still closed and her lips were parted as her breathing sped up. Link gathered all of his courage and leaned down to kiss her waiting lips.

"Yes?" He whispered against the soft skin.

Zelda's pearl blue eyes opened wide in astonishment, as he swept her lips up into another kiss, this time with more fervor, and need as she continued to touch herself. She returned the kiss, and he pulled her up against him as she arched her back coming harder than she could have ever imagined. Link ran his tongue against her bottom lip and she gasped for air.

SLAP

Link pulled back, his hand shooting up to the pain he felt on his left cheek. He cursed at his idiocy. The princess slid back away from him and stared, surprise etched on her face.

"How dare you?" she began, but then looked down at herself becoming embarrassed at her state of dress. She grabbed her skirt and bodice and pulled them over her like a blanket.

Link smirked.

"Princesses shouldn't bathe in Zora's River," Link said slyly. He was surprised at his own gall, "It's dangerous."

"You watched me," Link couldn't determine what emotion showed on Zelda's face, he hoped she wasn't disgusted. "You little…"

"You said my name," he cut her off with a whisper as he looked down at the grass.

She got up and placed her bodice around her waist beginning to lace up the front. She looked down at the kneeling man.

"Well that's none of your concern…"

He chuckled, "None of my concern?" He got up and she stepped back until she was pressed against a tree, she dropped her lavender skirt and petticoat, her armor was still tossed on the grass where she had been laying.

He walked up to her slowly, removing his belt and sheath and throwing them on top of her dress, allowing his tunic to flow loosely around him. He came closer, until he was pressed against her and she could feel his hard member against her inner thigh. Zelda swallowed hard feeling herself becoming wet once again. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his scent. He smelled of rich red potion made with magical fruit and Deku nuts. Zelda wanted so bad to give in to him, and become his, but she was a princess and princesses hold their ground when advances of this nature are made.

"Molestation of the Royal Princess is a crime, Link. What would my father think?" she stated unconvincingly.

He smiled but didn't step back.

"I have done nothing of the sort," he shot back. "What would your father of thought had he seen what you were doing just moments ago?" Link leaned in to whisper in her ear, "You're quite lucky, I'm the one who found you out here."

"Well thank you very much," She said hurriedly, pushing him off of her. "And I think it's time I should be going…Impa will be looking for me…"

He swept her lips into another kiss and pushed her against the tree, he traveled down to her neck leaving a trail of small pecks and bites in his wake.

"Do…you…come…here…often?" He said between placing kisses on her soft pale skin. She thought her knees would give in beneath her. "To touch yourself…and think of me?"

She moaned and her hand grabbed at his side, pulling him in closer. Link took that as a yes.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her pelvis against his as he looked into her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and she bit her lip in need.

"Do you want me princess?"

She groaned and rubbed herself against his swollen member, she ran her finger across the rim of his breeches.

"Do you want me princess?" He asked again more sternly, squeezing her thigh just below her buttocks as she spread her legs apart ever so slightly.

"Yes…" She moaned as her hand went down to grip his manhood.

Link groaned at the contact, and caught Zelda's lips in another heated kiss. He began to unlace her half laced bodice shuddering when she pulled the rim of his breeches down and her hand made a slight contact with the bare skin of his member.

He swept her up into his arms and placed her down against the grass, laying on top of her. Zelda pulled his tunic up above his head and ran her fingers down his taut chest and abdomen. Link brought the straps of her under slip down revealing two milky white round breasts with beautiful pink nipples. He took one nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the swollen pink nub. Zelda bucked beneath him, rubbing her thigh against his erection causing friction that nearly made him cry out. Link placed his hand upon her hip and slowly slid his palm up her leg lifting her slip to just under her belly button, causing the wet fabric to rest loosely around her waist.

"Link…" she whispered sending a shiver through his body.

He deepened the kiss, and sucked upon her bottom lip as he circled his hand around to her inner thigh. He could feel the warmth emanating from between her legs, and he knew she would be so moist, and so tight, he couldn't hold himself back, he wanted to take her so badly.

"Princess…" came his soft plea, he needed to make sure she truly wanted this.

Zelda ground her body up against him, her lips ghosting across the skin of his neck just below his ear lobe and he let out a strangled groan. She grabbed his wrist, and brought his hand up to feel the moistness of her arousal that just the mere thought of him could cause. She was so wet, the tip of his fingers caressed her swollen lips, as he gently circled his thumb on the hood of her clit.

"Yes," she tilted her head back and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

Link took this opportunity to attack her open neck with a barrage of need open mouth kisses. He licked and sucked upon the skin of her throat, he would be surprised if a mark didn't form in the next few hours. He gently placed one finger at her entrance and slowly inched its way in. Zelda grabbed at his muscular arms roughly scratching her nails roughly down his skin as he entered a second finger. He kissed her eagerly upon the mouth.

"I want you so badly Princess," he managed to breathe out between their hurried kisses. As he thrusted his fingers in and out of her.

"Then have me…" came her strangled reply. "Take me…fill me…"

She pulled her slip up higher and wrapped her slender legs against his buttocks drawing him closer. "But be gentle…" she added blushing.

It wasn't until just now that Link realized how aroused he actually was, the tip of his erection was leaking of pre-cum and he thought the throbbing he felt in his member would kill him if he didn't get release. He placed himself at her moistened vagina, pushing his thick head up against her hole. She closed her eyes tightly as she braced for the pain of him entering her and he gripped her hips tightly as he gave a slow push inward. He felt himself stretching her, and they both let out a cry and a labored breath as the whole of him filled her.

Link stilled himself, looking down at her. He was so afraid that he had hurt her, his protectiveness over her suddenly took over.

She looked up at him her eyes smiling and the color rising in her cheeks, "More," she whispered wantonly into his ear. She wouldn't have to repeat herself.

Link pulled back nearly removing himself entirely from her small body, before grinding back into her lustfully. He bit her shoulder, he had never felt anything like this before, she was so tight, he felt like he was being sucked inward with every thrust. He circled his hips pushing into her again and again, each thrust became faster, and each cry from his love louder. Her dainty well cared for nails were digging deep into his back and drawing blood, but it was no matter, he'd endured deeper wounds before. The knuckles on her other hand grew white as she pulled grass up from out of the soil.

"Link…" she let out a breathy moan.

It felt to good to be inside of her, like she was his second skin. They were meant to be this way, and he wished it could last forever, but alas the tension was building, and with each thrust he was bringing both of them closer to completion. Zelda bucked herself up against him, pushing herself up against his cock as the muscles of her vaginal walls clenched signaling her orgasm. Her body clenching even tighter around him sent ripples and chills through Link's body. He found himself giving one last deep thrust before spilling his seed deep within the shuddering Princess.

Link steadied himself and looked down into Zelda's eyes, she looked tired, yet contented. There was a fiery mischievousness within them that he loved. He swept the Princess' lips into a chaste kiss and she kissed back reveling in the feeling of his strong arms around her.

"I love you Princess," he found himself whispering before he could even stop himself. It seemed so natural, he knew it was the truth.

"And I you, my brave Hero," she whispered back.

Link smiled and rolled over unto the grass beside her and pulling her into his arms. He found comfort in her dainty figure that went perfectly against his body. He looked up at the pink, orange and purple hue of the sky that came with the sunset and sighed.

She was and would always be his Princess.

-Fin

A/N:please read and review I'd love to know what you think :)


End file.
